


Iron Apology

by Muykke



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dom Chris Argent, Guns, Handcuffs, M/M, Sexual Tension, Sub Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 19:45:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15613668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muykke/pseuds/Muykke
Summary: Peter's been bad. Chris has a lot of guns.





	Iron Apology

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Unne for being my Beta

Argents' garage is equipped better than an average gun shop, and its' keeper is not just an amateur sales man but a dangerous weapon himself. He stands there, back straight, face stern, arms across. Entering the door, Peter can't help but eye him head to toe, secretly admiring the man's handsome features. He'd say that curiosity brought him here and he would never admit any other reason. Chris sent a text and Peter came to meet him in his garage full of armor. Peter is a curious man.

  
“Hello, Chris”, he smiles charmingly, “Why did you want to see me?”

“I believe we have a business to attend”, Chris says, stepping in.

“Oh yeah? What kind of business can we have together?”

Chris lifts his shirt revealing the scar from when Peter pierced him with a re-rod. It's been healing badly and now turned into a flesh colored spot with little lines around it like spider legs.

Peter shrugs.

"Ah, that. I'm sorry," he says, but it sounds more like a question as if he's now regretting not the scar but letting Chris live.

"Sorry doesn't even begin to cover it" Chris answers, piercing Peter with the glare of his blue eyes. He reaches behind his back, and Peter jerks anticipating danger, but stops abruptly, curious.

"Put this on" Chris says shortly, holding out handcuffs. As Peter takes them, they're warm from the recent contact with Chris' body. This makes them seem less menacing for some reason.

"And why would I do that?" Peter quirks an eyebrow, little smirk twists his lips.

"Do it".

Chris' voice is so firm and velvety persuading. He could have ordered Peter drink poison and he would.

As metal clutches around Peter's wrists another order follows.

"Get down. On your knees"

Predictable, but not objectionable.

Chris reaches for his holster and the next thing Peter sees is a barrel of a silver shiny Desert Eagle. Not the long shaft he was expecting at his face. For a second Peter’s heart sinks - what if he's misinterpreted the clues and made his own trap?

"Open your mouth", Chris says and Peter lifts his gaze again. Argent's face is fixated on his lips, breath a little heavy but the heart is pounding loudly on the verge of being audible even to a human ear. Peter does as he's told, and the tip of the gun lands heavily on his tongue leaving a heavy smell of gun oil in his mouth. Why all the Chris' guns are so big? Hopefully it's a projection, not a compensation.

"Work it like you're really sorry", Chris' hands are steady, so as his voice. It's only his heart that betrays him.

Peter closes his lips around the barrel moving a little forward. He flicks his tongue too, though it can't be seen. He can pretend it's just a rehearsal. As he "works" the gun he closes his eyes giving out a small moan of pleasure, then looks up, pleased with the way Chris' face has softened and scent changed - he's hard. Peter's pants feel painfully tight too. Being on his knees in front of a power - that's a tight pants worthy situation. And it's not the gun that makes Chris powerful, it's the way Peter's mouth waters when he's around and the fact that he handcuffs himself willingly and doesn't at all mind sucking on the man's gun. He wonders if it is loaded and secretly wishes it is, because proximity to danger is also blindingly arousing.

Chris' hand shakes a little and Peter stops. He opens his mouth showing Chris a mesmerizing picture of the tip of the barrel lying on his wet tongue. He smiles, satisfied with the way Chris' mouth opens just a little in response.

"I'd like to continue apologizing, but maybe on something else so that my technique will be fully appreciated", he says looking Chris straight in the eye. He wipes his lips slowly as Chris puts the gun away not breaking the eye contact. He doesn't respond, as if weighting the possibilities.

Peter's eyes flicker blue just for a glimpse as Chris unbuckles his leather belt.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it. All reviews are welcome.


End file.
